Rising Star
Rising Star is a reality singing competition where the home viewers decide the contestant's fate. Judges/Experts Brad Paisley Kesha Ludacris Premise Viewers download an app on their cell phones & tablets, register and vote on them. Each time they see an act, they must check-in, in order to vote. When the time has come to sing, the contestant(s) stands before a big wall and viewers vote on him/her. The viewers must check-in before they start voting. To make a choice, the viewers must swipe the blue up arrow to vote yes or the red down arrow to vote no (not voting also counts as a no vote). The expert panel also vote on the current act. NOTE: The green rows on the charts below indicate those who got a by via the west coast votes. Round 1: Live Auditions The first three weeks are all qualifying weeks aka Live Auditions, to which those who survive those weeks advances to the next round. The expert panel's votes count for seven percentage points each (21% total). If the current singer gets at least 70% of the vote, the wall goes up and he/she/they advance(s) to the Duels Round. Any percentage point score lower than 70% eliminates him/her from the competition. (If a contestant/group was eliminated based on the East Coast votes, the West Coast can save the singer(s) with their votes.) The highest percentage is 93%. If there is only an odd number of singers/groups moving on, the East Coast and West Coast votes for the non-qualifying singers/groups are combined. The singer/group with the highest total out of all the eliminated contestants will move on. Survivors Unselfish was the performer who was initially eliminated but, due to an odd number of performers initially qualifying, was saved by having the highest combined East and West Coast percentages. Round 2: Duels 20 participants (consisting of the survivors of the first three weeks plus one wild card entry) are not only facing the wall again, but they are also facing each other. This round will also last for 3 weeks and all those shows will be hour-longers (repeats of Castle occupy the second hour). And the 70% goal will be waived. In the Duels Round, the performers are arranged in pairs. One half of each pair will perform with the wall up and setting the score for the other half to beat. The other halves will perform with the wall down and trying to beat the first score. The performer with the highest score will move on to the Quarterfinals. In addition, one of the 3 losing performers will move on based on the West Coast votes. In case of a tie, decimals are added to the scores. So a total of 13 performers will advance. First Week Lisa Punch initially lost but was saved by the West Coast votes. Sarah Darling got a chance to perform at the Grand 'Ol Opry with Brad Paisley. Second Week Sonnet Simmons initially lost but was saved by the West Coast votes. Third Week Dana Williams was initially eliminated but was saved by the West Coast. Round 3: Round of 13 The surviving singers will sing once more, but only 8 will move on and the remaining five will go home. As always, each singer will perform one at a time. The first seven will sing with the wall up while the remaining six will sing with the wall down. Also for the rest of the season there is a group of chairs, the majority of them will be blue and only one will be red aka "The Hot Seat". This week there are 6 blue chairs & 1 red chair. 6 top scorers will sit in the blues while 1 on the bubble performer will sit in the red. Finally to make things a little tougher, the experts votes will count for five percentage points each instead of seven (15% total) and will diminish each week. The seven performers with the highest percentage points plus one with the highest west coast percentage points will advance to the Quarterfinals. *Macy Kate had the lower score in terms of decimals Round 4: Quarterfinals This time, the first five will sing with the wall up while the remaining three will sing with the wall down. And of course six will move on and the remaining two will go home. The experts' votes will count for only three percentage points for a potential total of nine. Five top scorers will sit in the blues while one on the bubble performer will sit in the red. The five performers with the highest percentage points plus one with the highest west coast percentage points will advance to the Semi-finals. Round 5: Semifinals In this round, six singers compete for the four spots (three top scorers plus one west coast save) in the final round. The experts' votes will count for only one percentage point for a potential total of three. The Final Stage In the final stage of the competition, four singers compete to win a record contract and the title of "The Next Rising Star". Rating Trivia Even this is supposed to be an amateur competition, at least two contestants are already professionals prior to the program. See Also The Voice Link Official Site Category:Reality Category:Variety Category:Music Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Shows currently in production Category:2014 premieres